


Many ways to say "Thank you"

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Hetalia Supernatural crossover! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Supernatural
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Awkward Germany (Hetalia), Belarus is Scary, Confused Germany (Hetalia), Confused Japan (Hetalia), Creepy Russia (Hetalia), Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Cute North Italy (Hetalia), Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Scarred for Life, Drunkenness, England Being a Jerk (Hetalia), Everyone can hear Ukraine's Breasts!, Flirting, Food, France Being France (Hetalia), France Being a Jerk (Hetalia), Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Large Breasts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pasta, Pervert France (Hetalia), Poor China (Hetalia), Poor England (Hetalia), Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Scones, Smart Castiel (Supernatural), South Korea grabbing breasts, Sushi, Tsundere England (Hetalia), Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia), Ukraine being emotional, Violence, Vodka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Unknowing to the Winchesters after they stopped the Apocalypse...the countries are sentient living beings... Now the nations of the world thanking the Winchesters for saving them. Some will bring gifts, some will invite them, some will shake hands, some will hug, some will kiss, and just patting their heads or backs. Some will either excitedly, politely, emotionally or reluctantly thank them.





	1. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe Supernatural is ending, this is one of my ways of coping with it

Dean and Sam are in a park and they noticed a man with blond hair and glasses smiling excitedly. 

“Hey dudes!” he shouted as he waves at them.

“Do you know this guy?” muttered Dean suspiciously.

“No,” said Sam.

Before the brothers get their guns ready, the man runs to them quickly and shakes their hands quickly.

“Sam! Dean! Been meaning to see you guys! Thanks, Dudes!” said Alfred excitedly.

“Thanks for what?” said Sam in confusion.

“You saved my life!... also you saved the other guys too, well anyway you dudes are my heroes!” said the young nation.

The brothers are confused since they never met this young man...and yet it feels like they know him...he feels very familiar to them and what does he mean by “the other guys too”.

“I see that you are confused...I’m the USA, the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave, but just call me America or Alfred or Al” said America.

The brothers get even more confused.

“...Ok let me give you the short version I’m---” America was immediately shot by Dean in annoyance.

America looks at his chest and he laughs as he removes the bullet from his chest and his wound heals up quick.

“...It’s not the first time my _own people try_ to kill me,” said Alfred shrugging as he throws the bullet to a tree and the bullet goes throw it.

“What do you mean by your own people? You’re clearly not human!” said Dean suspiciously.

“I already told you guys, I’m am your land, your home country...” said Alfred in annoyance.

“...You’re uncle Sam?” said Dean as he raised an eyebrow.

“No guys! He’s not real and I’m Alfred F. Jones... not some old fart with the overrated suit!” said Alfred shaking his head. 

Suddenly Castiel appears. 

“Hello, America…” said Castiel.

“Hey Cas,” said Alfred.

Dean and Sam stared at the angel.

“You know this guy?!” said Dean in shock.

“Yes, he has been helping me after Lucifer has been freed…he’s also been helping you two after you sold your soul...” said Castiel.

“...Really? Did the money and stuff came from you?” said Sam in surprise.

America nods excitedly while Dean looks at them in confusion.

“Sam something you’re not telling me?” said Dean.

“...A couple of years ago...someone’s been giving us money and weapons...I didn’t have the guts to tell you...I’m tired of committing credit card scams Dean,” said Sam shrugging. 

Dean sighs.

“...Wait, you said that we saved the other guys too...There are other sentient countries?” said Dean with eyes widen.

“Yeah... but I’m better than all of those guys!” said America as he fist-pumps the air.

Sam rolled his eyes while Dean smirks.

“USA! USA! USA!” chanted Alfred.

“This guy is really our country?…” whispered Sam to Castiel.

The angel nodded awkwardly. "Unfortunately," whispered Cas.

“Oh yeah, I totally almost forgot! Cause you are my heroes..I’ll buy you guys some cheeseburgers and soda and then we’ll get booze and watch the game! Also, there are apple pies!” said America excitedly.

“Alright!” said Dean before Sam could object. 

The younger brother sighed in defeat and walks with them. As the four walked together Alfred gasped.

“Oh right! Another thing I almost forgot...the other guys wants to thank you for saving them too!” said Alfred smiling.

“...Really?” said Sam and Dean in surprise.

“Yeah! some of them would be really happy you saved them! ...though I gotta warn you, some of them are total jerks...so we don’t get along well …so don’t expect everyone to even give you free stuff or even a thank-you-card, also some will give you lame gifts too...” said America awkwardly as he shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be England!


	2. "Many Thanks"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers meet England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this I was having a writer's block for this
> 
> MOL (men of letters) is mentioned

Sam, Dean, and Cas are walking in London.

“So all this time, nations are living things,” said Dean to Cas.

“Yes, you see lands gain sentience and their humanlike forms when they are established by their people and governments... and they can change over time depending on their humans and their governments, their preferences and their personality traits also depends on how the majority of their humans are... Their health depends on the wellbeing of their home, their economies and the majority of their humans’ health,” said Cas.

Sam looks at Dean. 

“You’re hearing this Dean,” said Sam as his older brother rolled his eyes.

“But they’re immortal, aren't they?” said Dean in concern.

“**They** can actually die Dean, to kill a nation is to destroy their governments, their economy, and finally either kill all their people or destroy the people’s beliefs in their homelands…if you hadn’t prevented the world from ending...all of them would have died… other ways they could die is by a war or a plague can potentially end a nation as it has happened before...sometimes time itself is their enemy, especially when the nation loses parts of itself until there’s nothing left...like the Roman Empire...” said Castiel.

Sam and Dean are in silence about that.

“Roman Empire was a person?” said Sam.

“He is one of the many nations in history that vanishes,” said Cas seriously.

“Are you the Winchesters?” asked a British accented voice.

The boys turn and see a man with bushy eyebrows is drinking tea at a table nearby.

“Who wants to know?” said Dean suspiciously while reaching his pocket.

The man immediately saw the handle of the gun and he shows a stern look on his face.

“Go ahead and shoot me. you typical Americans, not like I’m here to congratulate for saving my life,” said the man sarcastically and annoyed.

Sam sighs and he shakes his head at Dean. In a huff and a pout, Dean puts his gun away. Team Free Will goes to sit with the nation. He reaches for Dean’s hand and shakes it, repeats it with Sam and Cas.

“Thank you for saving the people of the United Kingdom and all my friends including flying mint bunny here,” said the man looking at nothing next to him.

It causes an awkward silence with Sam and Dean…

“Uh, you’re welcome,” said Sam being polite.

“...Wait, you’re like what that America guy is?” said Dean.

“Oh, I’m nothing like that bloody wanker! ...but if you meant personified nations, well yes I am one...” said Arthur.

~~~

Alfred is pouring coffee in his cup and he suddenly sneezes dropping the cup.

“Damn it,” he said. 

~~~

“Wanker?” said Dean not knowing if he should be confused or offended.

“You’re England?” said Sam.

“Why yes I am, some people call me the United Kingdom or the initials the U.K. ... my other 3 brothers loved it every time I’m called that,” said Arthur sarcastically at the second sentence as he rolled his eyes. 

“3 brothers?” said Dean in confusion.

“Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland,” explained Sam to his older brother.

“That’s correct, would you like some tea and scones?” said Arthur as he picks up a teapot.

“No thanks I’m ok,” said Dean.

“Tea is for sissies,” thought Dean as he crosses his arms.

Sam sighs and shrugs. “Yes please,”

“He just proved my point,” thought the older Winchester as he smirks.

“England, what do you want to talk about?” said Dean suspiciously.

“You made a lot of mistakes, mistakes that endanger not just we sentient nations but our people...I don’t blame you, you’re humans as well as simple-minded Americans...but you redeem yourselves by saving us all, I thank you for that however...now some of my bosses are keeping an eye on you while they thank you for saving the world; **they are watching you now**…” said Arthur seriously.

The brothers’ eyes widen in shock.

“Ok...One: don't insult us for being Americans...Two: your “bosses”? Who are they? I know you obviously don’t mean just your Queen and Minister...” asked Dean suspiciously.

“As their kingdom, my role is to protect my people including their identities…I’m just sending a message, I don’t care what you bloody Americans do in your country, just don’t repeat the same mistake that will drag us all to hell including your own home country!” said Arthur sternly.

“Ok, thanks for letting us know,” said Sam in concern that know some possibly secret organization is watching him and Dean…

“Oh and another thing; here’s a couple of thank you gifts,” said England looking away from them as he gives each brother a box.

The brothers notice that the man is blushing and he appears to be reluctant at doing this.

Dean notices that it feels weighed and warm. He opens it and smiles. “It’s pie,” said Dean.

“Steak and Ale, An annoying bird told me you love pies,” said Arthur smiling.

~~~

Alfred is playing video games and he suddenly sneezes. “Again?” said America in confusion.

~~~

Sam opens his box. 

“Spellbooks? Thank you,” said Sam smiling.

“There are some of my oldest books, there’s also a few old copies of Shakespeare's works; I have no need for them anymore,” said England sternly.

“Well thanks, England,” said Dean as he begins to eat the pie.

Arthur shows a disgusted look at how Dean is eating the pie while Sam gives the nation an apologetic look.

“Well anyway, whichever problems you hunters face in the future...I wish for the best for you,” said Arthur softly.

“Ok thanks,” said Sam while Dean said nothing since he’s enjoying his pie filled with meat.

“...It’s not like I care about America or his people!” said England angrily as he looks away as he drinks his tea.

~~~

America is eating some burgers with Tony the alien and he begins sneezing.

“Tony, I think my economy is acting up again,” said Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be France


	3. Merci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters meet France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this btw there's a made-up fact I made about hunters in other countries

Sam looks around the city in Paris excitedly holding his camera while Dean looks pretty bored. 

“Seriously Sam, what is so great about this place?” said the older Winchester.

“C’mon Dean give it a chance, this city is filled with so much art, history, and culture...we are right in front of the Eiffel Tower!” said Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You sound like a girl Samantha,”

Sam does his bitchface.

“Still upset about not going to the nudist beach? You lost to rock, paper, scissors Dean!” said Sam sternly.

Dean crosses his arms in frustration.

“Besides, I don’t want to see other people’s dicks and I know you don’t want that either…We’re also here because France wants to see us,” said Sam. 

“...so when do we just get to the wine and food? Hopefully not snails...” said the elder Winchester in disgust. 

“They’re called _ escargot _ and they would be too expensive to buy anyway…still, you should be a bit more open-minded with food,” said Sam.

“Not when it involves bugs! I’m still not over the fact that you tricked me into eating cookies with crickets in them,” said Dean shaking his head.

Suddenly a middle-aged looking man with long blond hair in a ponytail and in an elegant outfit of the latest fashion trend comes to them. He’s also carrying a basket.

“_ Bonjour _, Sam, and Dean Winc’esters, it’s a pleasure to meet you two,” said the man softly with a french accent.

He quickly kisses their cheeks.

“I don’t swing that way you son of a bitch,” said Dean angrily as he’s about to punch the man in the face.

Sam immediately grabs Dean’s arm.

“Dean this was a type of European greeting,” said Sam sternly.

“Seriously?...so the girls from the foreign exchange and the ones here weren’t into me from the start?” said Dean in slow realization.

“No they weren’t…” said Sam awkwardly.

“_ Non _,” said France, agreeing with Sam as he shakes his head.

“...Damn it!” said Dean as he facepalms.

“...No wonder they slap me when I tried to make out with them...I thought those chicks were just crazy,” said Dean. 

“Dean!” said Sam.

“If you don’t swing zat way _ Monsieur _ Winc’ester zen why is zat _ ange _ standing so close to you?” said Francis looking behind Dean.

“CAS WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PERSONAL SPACE!” shouted Dean at Castiel who is indeed an inch near him.

“You understand French?” said Sam in shock.

Dean then laughs. 

“A little bit...remember the foreign exchange students I mentioned,” said Dean smirking.

“Oh,” said Sam showing a not-amused face.

“My ladies are very beautiful,” said Francis proudly and he looks at the brothers.

He smiles in a perverse way.

“For American men, you two are really beautiful,” he said in a flirtatious tone.

“Ok first, I just told you I don’t swing that way! And sec; what do you mean by that?” said Dean angrily.

Sam is also a little offended about that as well, he knows that there are a lot of Americans who are unattractive but that man didn’t need to say it.

“...Well, sometimes _ mon _ American guests ‘ere are... well,” said Francis as he glares over at a walking couple of fat people in t-shirts and backpacks with American flags symbols, Bald Eagle symbols and food stains that are showing their belly buttons.

Sam sighs awkwardly while Dean cringes a little.

“They do realize that their clothes aren’t clean?” said Cas.

“I don’t think so,” said Dean, shaking his head.

“Well, not all of us are winners,” said Sam to France.

“You can’t expect all of us to be Brad Pitts or supermodels Frenchie,” said Dean crossing his arms. 

“Besides we been in messier conditions than that couple,” said Sam smirking

“No, they still looked decent despite either being covered in blood, dirt or whichever mess they got into...” said Castiel.

“I knew it!” said France happily.

“Shut up Cas, you’re not helping here...” whispered Sam in annoyance.

“Anyway, _ Merci _ for saving me...I was in deep despair zat the world was in danger, I’m a big brother... I didn’t know w’at to say to my younger siblings, especially to Italy,” said France emotionally as he covered his mouth with his hand.

The brothers look at him not knowing what to say.

“Well, ze past is in ze past...Also, I have something for you,” said France cheerfully as he offers them a basket.

The basket has a few wine bottles and several types of cheese. Sam’s eyes widened at it while Dean looked at his younger brother wondering why he looked surprised. The older Winchester suddenly wrinkled his nose at the feet-like smell some of the cheese made. 

“...Are you sure you want to give those to us?” said Sam in surprise.

“_ Oui,” _ said France happily and proudly.

“...Because that’s _ Comté _ cheese and those are _ Romanée-Conti _ and _ Pétrus _bottles,” he said in surprise.

Dean looks at Sam in confusion.

“What are you talking about Sammy?” said Dean.

Sam whispered, “They are pretty pricey...”

Dean’s eyes widened as he stared at the wine bottles as he tolerated the strong cheese smells. One of the bottles is from 1945.

“...I can’t wait to try that,” said the older Winchester excitedly.

“I would gladly give you ze tour,” said France.

“Can you show us the Catacombs?” said Sam excitedly while Dean turns to him.

France’s eyes widen at that while Cas looks at Sam in concern.

“Really Sam? The catacombs...” said Dean crossing his arms.

“Just a peek there,” said Sam shrugging.

“People go missing or die if they go too far in zat dark place...not even my hunters would go there, wouldn’t you rather see elsewhere like Notre Dame Cathedral, Palace de Versailles, or the nudist beaches,” said France.

Before Dean was about to say yes to the last part.

“Like I say just a peek there, and then we go somewhere else,” said Sam as Dean glared at him

France sighs “Fine, but be careful and stay with _ moi _,”

The country begins to lead the hunters and the angel.

“Later tonight I will make you some of my famous delightful delicacies after the tour~,” said France cheerfully.

“There’s not going to be snails, is there?” asked Dean hesitantly as Sam elbowed him.

~~~~

England and America each have a smug look on their faces while Canada looked concerned when France went into the room with a black eye that is healing, and his clothes have bullet wounds but the bullets are coming out of his body.

“You shouldn’t touch them like that Frenchie, they’re my boys and they won’t go down without a fight,” said Alfred as he laughed.

“You had it coming frog,” said England as he sips his tea.

“...I have no regrets,” said French smiling and showing that he’s missing a tooth.

World Hunters’ Fact: Most of the French hunters won’t dare to enter the Catacombs of Paris. Something in there doesn’t like hunters at all and since the thing in there has never left the catacombs; the hunters don’t bother with it either since it appears to be unable to leave the place anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is China,
> 
> btw I'll never forgive the Chinese officials for holding their tongues about the disease but to all of you remember that there are innocent Chinese citizens and immigrants too so please don't be such a heartless racist...
> 
> Wash your hands, don't touch your face, stay hydrated, WATCH YOUR DISTANCE and FOR HUMANITY'S SAKE STAY INSIDE IF YOU FEEL SICK

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my google docs for a while


End file.
